Cloths Make the Woman
by Franchise
Summary: Starfire and Raven receive gifts that end up leading to some very interesting events.


Late evening. Jump city. Titans Tower. Robin, the Boy Wonder, sits down at a computer console in the main area. He stretches his fingers and leans back as he prepares to start typing a mission report as he has done so many times before. However he waits, seeming a bit more anxious then usual. He turns around and carefully looks over the area to make sure no one is watching him. There is nobody there. Calming down, he faces the computer screen once again and begins to type.

_As I type this report I must be cautious. It is imperative that certain members of my team never read the full account of what transpired. It is not that I am deliberately trying to keep my teammates in the dark or that this incident was one of magnitude importance. Rather, it is just better that certain "events" about it remain unspoken. The incident in question began yesterday morning ironically with an equally strange event on its own. Raven and Starfire were out together shopping …_

"Friend Raven," Starfire asks, "What do you think of this one?"

The grey skinned girl peers out from underneath her hood and stares at the article in her friend's hand. A pink sweater with cutesy white bunny rabbits on it.

"Its fine Starfire." Raven replies. "Just like the last 20 you showed me" she adds muttering under her breath.

"Oh it is so hard to choose amongst all the glamorous colours. I wonder which one Robin would like best?"

"Starfire, you could be wearing nothing but a potato sack and Robin would still say that you look good. Can we go home already? I still don't know how you talked me into this".

_As it turns out, Starfire had persuaded Raven to go shopping by first threatening to recite some long versed Tamaranian song. It was about sadness or something. Really, all of her stupid songs end up sounding exactly the same anyway. But that besides the point…_

"But Raven, are you not going to take this joyful opportunity to improve your own wardrobe?"

"No Star I'm not…wait what's wrong with my wardrobe?"

"Oh nothing…umm oh perhaps next we should go and get the new do's of the hair."

"I don't think so"

Their conversation is soundly interrupted as screams of terror come from another location in the mall.

"Oh no, there must be some villainy nearby" Starfire cries out.

"Thank Azar"

"What?"

"Never mind". Raven quickly pulls out her Titan communicator and turns it on. "Robin, this is Raven. There's trouble at the mall"

- At a nearby jewellery store -

"Wh…what is it that you want?" The owner of the store, a middle aged brown haired women in a business suit asks nervously looking at the leader of the gang.

The leader, a blonde teenaged girl wearing sneakers a white top trimmed with blue and a matching skirt. She grins confidently.

"What do we want? I'll tell you what we want."

The leader performs a few back flips moving across the store till she is standing next to the rest of her gang; six more teenage girls all dressed identically. The gang stands side-by-side and sound off.

"Give me a M. Give me an O. Give me a NEY. What that's spell? Money!"

_Cheerleaders. Hmm, that's a new one._

The cheerleaders continue to jump up and down celebrating their cheer. However they stop as a green starbolt strikes the floor just by where they are standing. Gasping the cheerleaders turn around and look towards to the front of the store. Floating in midair with her hands and eyes glowing green, Starfire stands ready for battle. Beside her Raven stands poised with her cloak covering her face, ready to strike terror into her foes.

"Stop and desist in your joyful cheers of evilness" Starfire calls out.

"Titans" gasps the head cheerleader. "Quick girls. Pyramid Attack Formation!"

Flipping and jumping the 7 girls start to land on top of each other' shoulders until they form an actual human pyramid.

"Your no match for our super cheerleader powers" all 7 girls scream out together.

"Yeah, right." Raven replies. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Outside the store, a bench becomes encased in black telekinetic energy. It is quickly lifted up as Raven, using her powers, sends it hurtling on a collision course for the pyramid. The girls have no time to react as the bench charges thru their pyramid knocking them all to the ground. Seizing the opportunity, Starfire immediately charges in flying in, starbolts at the ready when…

"Wait"

"We Give Up"

"Please Don't Hurt Us"

Starfire screeches to a halt in mid-air looking completely bewildered. Underneath her hood, Raven also blinks in surprise. At this moment, the remaining Titans bust in on the scene. Robin first jumping in birdarangs ready to be flicked. Next a small green hummingbird flew in morphing back into the normal elf form of Beast Boy. Finally Cyborg, the half human, half mechanical being busted thru the door, sonic cannon already locked and loaded.

"Boo-yay?" Cyborg calls out looking at the fallen cheerleaders begging on the floor.

"Starfire, Raven, what's going on?" Robin asks confused.

"They gave up." Raven droned back.

"What!" Beast Boy yells out in shock. "You mean that I'm missing the 48 hour Sci-Fi Alien Horror Movie Marathon for nothing?"

_They gave up. Before I even had a chance to do anything cool looking. Man, that's not fair. Anyway, it didn't take long for authorities to escort the so-called "criminals" away. _

Beast Boy and Cyborg watch as police officers take the cheerleaders away.

"You know it really sad when people like that turn to a life of crime." Cyborg mutters.

"Dude I know. How can girls that hot turn out so bad?" Beast Boy cries out nearly on the verge of tears.

While Beast Boy and Cyborg consul one another, the store manager comes up to the remaining Titans who are still looking over the scene.

"Thank you for saving my store" she cries out.

"Oh it was nothing" Robin replies.

"Not you" the owner shouts shoving Robin out of the way and looking at the girls. "You two. You were so brave and wonderful. Please take these as a token of my thanks." Out of nowhere she immediately whips out two long slender boxes wrapped in gold paper and presses them into the arms of the girls.

"Thanks but no…" Raven starts.

"Oh but I insist" the storeowner cries out. "Take it as an appreciation for all you two for this city. And ummm for the positive image that you set for females and stuff. Yeah. Please, I'll be heartbroken if you don't except."

"In that case, we shall gladly except your most gracious gifts." Starfire says smiling. "Right Raven?" she adds while nudging her with her elbow.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot." Raven says with a hint of sarcasm.

The storeowner calmly watches as the Titans leave the store smiling politely the whole time. "Come back anytime" she yells out. However, as soon as the Titans are out of sight, her smile fades. She immediately pulls out a cell phone and hits a button dialling a pre recorded number. The other person picks up after the first ring.

"Yes" the voice on the phone sounds out.

"Master, phase one of your plan is a success. The Titans do not suspect a thing."

"Excellent. Everything is in place. Soon, my revenge shall be complete."

_Now at this point I will admit there were a few things weird about the situation. Like why would a group of teenage cheerleaders attempt to rob a jewellery store without any weapons? Or how the storeowner could already have two pre-packaged gifts ready to give to Starfire and Raven? And normally my sharp detective mind would pick up on these things. But I was having a bad day. I hadn't beat up any bad guys recently, I was almost out of hair gel, and for breakfast Beast Boy made Tofu Surprise. Worst breakfast ever. Besides a lot of freaky weird stuff happens in this town. Not like in Gotham. In Gotham…_

- Later that afternoon -

Inside the commons area of Titan Tower, all five of the Titans relax peacefully. Beast Boy and Cyborg are going at it in the latest racing video game. Raven calmly sits off in a corner sipping her tea while reading her latest book. Robin and Starfire sit relaxing on the couch as Starfire opens her present.

"So Star, what did you get?"

Starfire quickly rips off the wrapping and has a look inside the box. Looking inside she suddenly forms a huge grin. She takes the item out and begins to float with the item in her hands.

"Oh how wonderful." Starfire cries out in her usual way too happy voice.

Robin and the rest of the Titans just look on in surprise at the gift. Robin opens his mouth to speak but no words come out. Beast Boy and Cyborg stare at it completely forgetting their game causing their vehicles to crash simultaneously on screen. Raven spits out her tea in shock and takes a nervous glance at her own unwrapped gift. The gift is actually clothing. In the form of a lacy skimpy purple bra, purple thong, a matching garter belt and see thru stockings. In short, it was lingerie.

"Oh what a glorious piece of clothing. Perhaps I shall wear it the next time we do the kicking of the butt."

"Umm Star…"

"It is even light and flexible to allow easy maneuverbility for when I am flying."

"Starfire…" Robin tries to interrupt again.

"Yes Robin. What is it?" Starfire asks as she floats back to the ground and looks at him innocently.

Robin blushes a small bit as he starts to speak. "Well Star, the thing about those cloths is that…."

"Starfire what you have there is lingerie" Raven interrupts. "It is not considered clothing that you technically wear while out in public. It is for when you are sleeping or engaging in certain "adult" activities. And as my luck would have it, I got the same thing." Raven holds out her opened box, which contains the same clothing except that they are a dark black.

Starfire lets out a small epp as she looks back down at her gift and blushes a great deal. "Opps. My being of the bad."

There is a moment of awkward silence between the members of the team.

"Well that's something you don't get everyday." Cyborg interjects.

"So Raven, are you gonna go try it on?" Beast Boy asks innocently not thinking about what he just said.

Raven says nothing as she drops the drops the box and turns to face Beast Boy. She shoots him a death glare as her eyes begin to glow black.

"Dude, I should probably run now, shouldn't I?"

"Gee, you think?" Cyborg shouts back.

Beast Boy takes off running with Raven in hot pursuit.

_Beast Boy is a complete and total idiot._

- Later on that night -

As night befalls Jump City, the Titans all prepare to head off to sleep. Inside one especially pink room, Starfire is still awake. She stands in a font of a mirror admiring herself in her new wardrobe.

"Oh it is so comfortable and pretty," Starfire says looking herself over. "Do you not think so as well Robin?" The alien girl giggles as she imagines the boy wonder to be with her in room. With a bit of a sigh, she stops imagining and hugs Silkie before climbing into bed.

Inside a much more dark gothic room, Raven also prepares to head off to bed. As she begins to get ready, she pauses taking a glance at her lingerie still lying in its box.

"Stupid psycho fans, stupid gifts." she mutters. Raven picks up the clothing with the intention of throwing it out. But as she does, she feels the soft silky material that they are made of. She pauses once again looking the cloths. "Not like any of them are going to find out," she finally says smirking a slight bit.

- Even later on that night -

The commons area of the Tower is completely dark and deserted. Well deserted except for one half mechanical, half human Titan. With a blue nightcap on his head, Cyborg sluggishly makes his way towards the refrigerator. Half awake, he opens the door and reaches in shifting thru all the stuff till he finds what he is looking for. A gigantic meat filled sandwich. Cyborg grins, opens his mouth and begins to inhale the sandwich finishing the whole thing off in less than ten seconds. Having finished his snack Cyborg turns around and proceeds to head back to his room. However he stops as he sees two more Titans enter the room.

Starfire and Raven enter the room. However instead of their usual cloths, they are now wearing their matching lingerie uniforms. They walk side by side in complete silence almost in a trance like fashion. They say nothing as they both make their way towards Cyborg, wide smiles starting to form on their faces. Cyborg just blinks in surprise and shock as the scantily clad girls get closer and closer.

"Oh man, no way this is really happening," He mutters. "I must be dreaming.. …… Boy-yay I'm dreaming!" Cyborg forms a huge grin on his face as he quickly tosses off the nightcap. He then stands up straight and tries to look as cool and hip as possible.

"Hey there girls. Can't get to sleep? Well if you want, Cyborg here could help you gals get some well needed rest, if you know what I mean."

The girls continue to lean in closer to Cyborg saying nothing. Slowly they move her hands over to Cyborg's upper body feeling his muscles and chest. Cyborg's cheesy grin grows even wider at this. His grin however quickly turns to surprise as Starfire picks him up and using her Tamaranian strength throws him into a nearby wall. Cyborg groans in pain as he collapses to the floor unconscious, leaving behind a life like shaped dent in the wall. The two Titan babes smile at the sight, say nothing, and walk back out of the room.

_As soon as Cyborg recovered, he alerted Beast Boy and myself to the situation. Right away, my sharp intellectual mind went to work analyzing every detail to the fullest._

"So let me get this straight," Robin says with a disbelieving tone in his voice. "Starfire and Raven just walked up to you, smiled at you, felt your biceps and then threw you into the wall?"

"That's exactly what happened Robin," Cyborg replies. He then pauses for a second in thought. "Oh yeah, they also both had that lingerie on that they got today.

Underneath his eye mask, Robin secretly rolls his eyes at his teammate. "Yeah, sure they did. Are you sure that your not sleepwalking or something?"

Beast Boy suddenly bursts into the commons area interrupting the conversation. "Guys, I checked everywhere. Starfire and Raven are both gone."

"What!" Robin yells out.

"And that's not all. The…." Beast Boy suddenly stops in mid sentence as he takes a look at Cyborg.

"The what?" Cyborg calls out impatiently. "Spit it out man."

Beast Boy nervously scratches the back of his head. "Well Cy, …. The thing is…try to stay calm…. it seems that… StarfireandRavenkindastoletheT-Car." He blurts the last part out so fast that it takes Robin and Cyborg a moment before they realize what he said.

Cyborg face shows no emotion at all. He chuckles for a moment causing Robin and Beast Boy to stare oddly at him. He then drops to his knees clutching his head in agony.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_Memo to self: Arrange to put Cyborg into therapy to help deal with his annoying car fetish._

"I know who's behind this…" Robin mutters. "It's Slade"

The remaining Titans blink at Robin's accusation.

"Slade?" Beast Boy asks sounding unsure.

"Yeah man. This really doesn't seem like Slade's kind of thing"

"Of course it is Cyborg," Robin yells getting angry. "Slade is a criminal mastermind. He is cold and calculating and is always planning bizarre strategies to confuse and annoy us so that he is able to always remain three steps ahead of us. He is pure evil that never rests!"

- Meanwhile somewhere in the Cayman Islands -

On the shores of a beach, the criminal mastermind known as Slade rests in a beach chair. He is fully clad in his usual suit of armour but atop it, he has also donned a blue Hawaiian shirt, baha shorts and a wide brimmed straw hat. He admires the beautiful sunset as he sips a drink from a coconut, the straw inserted thru one of the vertical slits in his mask.

"Now, this is the life." He sighs contently.

_Despite Beast Boy and Cyborg doubting my theory, we immediately set out. Using a tracking device Cyborg had built into the car, we were able to track the vehicle to an abandoned warehouse._

- Even later into the night at the abandoned warehouse -

Revving the R-Cycle to a stop, Robin leaps off and overlooks the scene. The T-Car stands by the warehouse completely abandoned. Nearby a door leading into the building is slightly ajar. Beast Boy, in the form of a green pterodactyl and carrying Cyborg in his talons, arrives on the scene. Once on ground, Cyborg heads out and checks the T-Car over.

"Good news people," he says happily. "My baby hasn't been damaged."

"That's nice Cyborg," Robin replies. "Now do you mind if we go check on Starfire and Raven?"

"Oh right. Them."

The three Titans carefully enter the building, moving cautiously looking for any signs of a trap. Inside, they carefully move amidst old machines and piles of boxes until they reach the center of the warehouse. There under the glow of a single swinging light stand Starfire and Raven. Still wearing the lingerie, and still smiling the girls are not moving a single muscle. In this way, the girls look like they are mannequins from a Victoria Secret's store. Beast Boy starts to drool at the sight but he is able to stop himself.

"Starfire, Raven!" Robin calls out.

There is no response from either girl. Suddenly a new voice sounds off from the shadows.

"I'm afraid they can't hear you at the moment."

The male Titans gasp and turn around towards the sound of the voice. "I know that voice…" Robin mutters.

_As it turns out, it wasn't Slade. It was someone much worse._

"Its so good to see you all again, Titans. Especially you…..Robbie-poo!

Emerging from the shadows with a maniacal grin is Kitten, the crazy daughter of the super villain Killer Moth. As she step into full view, all the male Titans wince at the sight of her. The girl still has the same blonde hair and vile eyes but other then that her look is completely different. Different in the fact, that the girl is wearing a black dominatrix outfit complete with high heel boots and a leather whip. In her other hand, Kitten grasps a small remote control device.

"You…" Robin growls. "What have you done to them?"

"Oh not much darling. I just took over their minds with my Mind Controlling Lingerie!" Kitten yells out with an evil cackle.

"What?" Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy sound off as one.

"You see, Robin after our date at the prom didn't go so well, I asked myself. Why weren't you being romantic to my amazing beauty?"

"Maybe because I was being forced against my will into going with you." Robin yells out.

"Don't interrupt darling." Kitten shoots back. "Anyway, I finally figured it out. You weren't in love with me because these two harlots here were distracting you. So, I set it up so they would get my lingerie and now that they are my mindless slaves, there's no way they can come between our everlasting love Robin."

At this point Robin has a look on his face that suggests he is ready to puke.

"Hold the phone missy!" Cyborg suddenly yells out. "How could someone like you create mind controlling anything?"

"Simple. Using my feminine wilds, I seduced a technological genius and had him make them for me."

- Inside a secret laboratory lair -

Wearing his usual lab outfit complete with his weird white hat, strange goggles, and a tube going into his nose, Professor Chang is silent as he works. He calmly checks the readouts of various machines making notes on a clipboard while he prepares his next ingenious…

"NOT HIM!"

- Inside a different secret lair aka his mom's basement -

"Achoo!"

Sitting on a couch, with a remote in one hand and a jumbo-sized bag of potato chips in the other, the fat Trekkie villain known as Control Freak happily watches television.

"Was someone talking me?" he mutters. "Hey, the 48 hour Sci-Fi Alien Horror Movie Marathon is back on."

Grinning happily, the fat slob leans back and munches on his potato chips.

* * *

"So as you can see boys…" Kitten says finishing, "You have no choice but to surrender and give in to my demands." 

Robin is silent for a moment. Then he suddenly begins to laugh.

"What's so funny" Kitten yells.

"Your plan is perfect expect for one thing. Starfire and Raven are not your average people. They both have strong minds that could easily resist whatever little mind control devices you have. In fact, I bet that they are both faking being under your control waiting for the perfect moment to strike and finish you off. Yup, any moment now."

Kitten looks back at the Boy Wonder, her confident smile not disappearing.

"So, you doubt that I have complete control over them?" Kitten presses a button on her remote and speaks into it. "Girls, show these boys the little trick you've been practicing"

Raven and Starfire suddenly turn and face one another. They stare deeply into the eyes of one another. Then they begin to hug one another. And then kiss each other as deep and passionately as possible, making full use of their tongues.

Robin and Cyborg's eyes bulge wide and their jaws drop as they watch their teammates making out. Beast Boy collapses into a pile of green goo at the sight.

_Starfire and Raven's lingerie lesbian love scene…_

Robin stops typing. He looks at the screen and mentally slaps himself. Holding down the backspace key, he erases the last line and starts again.

_Kitten's… demonstration of her control over Starfire and Raven lasted for about 5 minutes._

Kitten clicks a button on her remote causing the two girls to stop. "Still think that they are not under my control?"

Robin glares at Kitten, hatred radiating off of his face. "What do you want?" he finally mutters.

"Three things!" she shouts out happily. "First, I want you Robin to marry me. Second, give me a huge wedding ceremony with tons of presents. And finally,…..let me see…..oh now I remember. I want you to release my daddy from prison."

Robin and the other male Titans blink in surprise at the ludicrous demands.

"Umm hey, can we have a minute to talk this over?" Beast Boy asks.

"Fine". Grumbling, Kitten takes out a nail file and begins to work on her hands while the boys quickly get into a huddle to discuss the situation.

"Suggestions people." Robin whispers.

"Well, Las Vegas would be a nice place to have the honeymoon" Cyborg starts. "And also, I should be the best man."

Robin stares at Cyborg resisting the urge to strangle him

"Relax guys. I have a full proof plan." Beast Boy says. Robin and Cyborg turn their attention to the small elf boy with looks of doubt on their faces. "They're being controlled by the lingerie, right? So all I have to do is change into a tiger leap at them and use my sharp claws to slash the lingerie off. See, no more mind control."

Robin and Cyborg say nothing. Then they both simultaneously hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"BB, rethink your so called genius plan for a sec."

"What's wrong with it? We rip off all the lingerie and then…" Beast Boy stops talking as a certain mental picture forms in his head. "Oh yeah. We can't do that can we?"

_As I stated earlier Beast Boy is an idiot. Either that or he's a pervert who hides his true intentions by acting stupid._

"Our only chance is to get that remote from Kitten." Robin states. "All right, here's the plan. Cyborg, you and Beast Boy keep Starfire and Raven occupied. Kitten's all mine."

"Dude, do you realize how wrong that just sounded?"

"Grrr, just do it. Titans! Go!"

Kitten gasps in shock as the Titans charge at her. "Hey, your not allowed to do that! Slaves, stop them!"

"Yes Mistress" The two mind-controlled girls quickly move out to stop them.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Using her powers, Raven picks up a pile of steel pipes and sends them hurtling at Cyborg. However, using his mechanical enhanced strength Cyborg just smashes thru each pipe. Growling in frustration, Raven concentrates and mentally lifts up several large crates and sends them flying into Cyborg. Cyborg has no time to react as he is hit and buried underneath the onslaught. Smirking Raven turns around and walks away from the pile of crates.

BOOM!

A blast of blue sonic energy suddenly emerges from the pile causing dust and pieces of board to go flying everywhere. Raven only has time to turn slightly around and gasp as Cyborg leaps out of the rubble. Arms out stretched; he quickly grabs on to Raven and holds her in a bear hug.

"Come on Raven. Snap out of it! You don't know what you are doing!"

As Raven struggles, Cyborg indivertibly tightens his grip on the grey skinned girl. Suddenly Raven's normal eyes switch into 4 red glowing demonic ones.

"Hands Off."

A huge explosion of black energy in the shape of a raven emerges from the girl's body. The force of the energy sends Cyborg flying into the air and crashing into another pile of crates.

"Okay. So maybe you do realize what you're doing."

Meanwhile above this, an aerial battle was taking place. Starfire moving at full speed is launching starbolts at a panicky hummingbird Beast Boy. Fluttering on his tiny wings, the green bird barely dodges each blast. He shifts forms in mid air going to a bat, then to a bald eagle.

"Ha!" Letting loose a blast of energy from her eyes, Starfire gets a lucky shot in and strikes Beat Boy's wing. The green bird screeches in pain as he falls to the ground and changes back to normal. Starfire soars down after him.

"Come on Star, you don't want to hurt your old buddy Beast Boy do yeah? Wait, I know."

Thinking quickly, the elf quickly morphs into a tiny green kitty cat. It stares up at the alien girl with bright wide eyes and lets out a tiny cute meow. Starfire stops her attack. She stares down at the furry little animal and a smile slowly forms on her face. She gently reaches down and gently picks up the cat. Beast kitty lets out a sigh of relief. At this point, Starfire's smile turns back into a vicious scowl as she drops Beast Boy and punt kicks him across the building.

"Ow. My spleen."

"Hiyaa"

Bo staff extended, Robin comes swinging in at Kitten. The blonde girl lets out an eep of terror as she jumps back barely dodging the swing. The girl keeps nervously backing up, nearly tripping up on her high-heeled boots.

"My Robbie-poo, you're starting the foreplay early." Kitten flicks her whip out at Robin. As it wraps around his Bo staff, Robin just lightly pulls back on it causing the whip to come flying out of Kitten's hand.

"The wedding's off Kitten." Reaching into his utility belt, Robin pulls out three birdarangs and flings them at the crazy blonde. They have almost reached their target, when out of nowhere, a pink light flashes and the birdarangs break apart in mid air. Robin looks on in shock.

"What?"

"Opps" Kitten says giggling a bit. "Did I forget to mention that I had another one of your lovers under my control?"

A new figure steps out of the shadow. A small girl, she has grey skin in the similar style of Raven. However, unlike her, she has bright pink hair and is wearing matching pink underwear with it. Robin blinks in surprise at the newest mind controlled victim.

"Jinx?"

_Jinx. At this point, I clearly knew for sure that Kitten had gone completely off the deep end. I mean me romantically involved with Jinx? No way! Never! Yes, maybe it happens in some of those fan fictions about me that I see online (which, by the way I don't read). But this is real life we are talking about here! I calmly pointed this out to Kitten._

"How in all that is holy could you possibly think that I would be paired up with Jinx?" Robin yells out as loud as possible.

"I dunno." Kitten replied. "I decided not to take any chances. So I made sure to eliminate every single one of my competitors. Hahahhahahaha!"

- At almost the exact same time in Steel City -

A large T shaped building rests along the shoreline. This is the headquarters for Titans East, a second group of Teen Titans. Inside the main meeting area, their leader Bumblebee stands tall and ready for action. As she has been doing for the last two hours straight without moving or speaking. That, along with the fact that she has traded in her usual uniform for yellow underwear has the rest of her team looking at her strangely.

Aqualad turns and looks at Speedy. "Say she's been like this for a while. Shouldn't we do something to help her?"

"I suppose. But its not like she's actually in any danger. Besides you got to admit, this is a very nice sight."

"True"

A small puddle of drool begins to form under the grinning faces of Mas and Menos.

* * *

"Jinxie, try not to mess up my future hubby's face too much." 

Robin is now forced to go on the defensive as Jinx keeps jumping and twirling around firing her hex bolts. Robin leaps backwards from the blasts, backing up until he bumps into Cyborg and Beast Boy who are also moving away from their opponents.

"Robin, we're not doing so well here." Cyborg yells out.

"I know. Titans, stay focused."

Surrounding the male Titans on all sides, the three lingerie girls suddenly raise their arms and fire their respective attacks above the boys. Robin and the gang look up in confusion as the attacks collide with the ceiling of the warehouse blasting a huge hole in the roof and sending a large amount of debris hurtling down.

"Oh man. This is going to hurt a lot" Beast Boy moans.

With no time to get out of the way, the debris lands on top of Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy burying them instantly. Kitten begins to jump up and down in excitement.

"Oh yeah. I won, I won." She yells out.

_Things were not looking good as this point. Sadly, I was even starting to consider that Beast Boy's idea might actually be the only option left. But as fate would have it, we weren't the only ones with business at that warehouse._

A sudden explosion from one of the walls of the warehouse stops Kitten's victory celebration short. She gaps and turns around to look at the new entrance. Starfire, Raven, and Jinx look as well unsure of who they might be facing. They wait with anticipation to see who might be coming thru. One leg steps into view. Followed by another. Followed by two more. Walking on all four of his spidery limbs, Fang steps into the warehouse.

"Fangie-poo?" Kitten calls out not believing her eyes.

"That's right baby. I broke out of prison, just so I could be with you."

"Oh Fang." Dropping the remote from her hands, Kitten runs over and leaps into the waiting arms of her boyfriend. "I've missed you so much" she cries out happily.

"Me too babe. I love…" Fang suddenly stops talking as he takes a close look at Kitten. At what she is wearing. He then takes a look at the other three girls. At what they are wearing. His six spider eyes blink in confusion. "Kitten sweetie, what exactly is going on here?"

"Hunh? Umm…… nothing going on Fangie." Kitten says trying to sound innocent.

"Yeah right." Fang says getting angry and shoving Kitten off of him. "Why are you dressed up like that? And what are they all doing here. I……wait a sec. You've become a lesbian haven't you?"

"What? No! They only here because they're my personal slaves."

"Yeah. That's it Kitten we're thru. For good this time." The spider mutant turns around and starts to walk out of the warehouse. As he starts to leave, he pauses by the pile of rubble that Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy have pulled themselves out of it. He looks down at the three Titans.

"Hiya Fang. How's it going?" Beast Boy says nervously.

Fang says nothing. He then opens his mouth and shoots out a large wad of grey slime that covers the three Titans trapping them. He continues on his way mumbling as he leaves the warehouse.

"Maybe I can find Rancid and go pick up some girls with him."

"Wait Fangie-poo." Kitten cries out. "Please come back. It's all a misunderstanding." "How Dare You Break Up With Me!" she screams out at the end.

Fuming with anger, Kitten turns around and marches back towards her mind controlled slaves. "Oh all the nerve….oh well, at least I still got you Robbie-poo. Now where did I leave that remote?"

Spying the remote control on the floor, Kitten hurries over and picks up the device. She suddenly gasps in shock at the device. The remote is now sparking electricity as it has a birdarang stuck into it. She looks back over to the rubble where Robin has gotten one of his arms free and now has a big smirk on his face.

_Man, I'm good._

Starfire, Raven, and Jinx all start blinking their eyes and rubbing their heads in pain.

"X-Hal" Starfire mumbles.

"What is going on?" Raven says still sounding sleepy.

"Titans? Where am I?" Jinx asks. "Ahhh, where are my clothes?"

Raven and Starfire both blink and look down at their own bodies. Letting out their own embarrassed shrieks, the two Titan girls along with Jinx desperately try to use their arms to cover up their bodies.

"Come on you stupid piece of junk. Please work" Kitten yells out as she keeps pressing buttons on the remote. "Obey me, my slaves!"

At these words, the three girls turn around with their full attention now focused on Kitten.

"You….you Gremplork" Starfire growls as her eyes glow green and she charges up starbolts in her hand.

Jinx says nothing as she charges up her pink hex energy. Raven eyes have gone back to their demonic red mode. The three girls all march over to the now very scared Kitten.

"Oh no"

Still trapped in the slime, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg watch on, wincing as they see the amount of damage being dealt to the blonde girl.

- Exactly 6 minutes and 22 seconds later -

Outside the warehouse, police officials lead Kitten away. The normally loud teenager is completely silent as she is taken off. Probably due to the amount of pain she is in from her injuries, which include two black eyes, a bloody nose, a broken jaw and a few missing teeth. Nearby, all five Teen Titans watch as she is led off. Starfire has borrowed Robin's cape to wrap around her body in order to keep her modesty. Unfortunately, since there are no extra capes around, Raven is forced to still make due with her arms.

"Oh thank you so much for rescuing us from that vile slime Kitten." Starfire cries out.

Robin turns around and looks directly at the Tamaranian girl. "Don't worry about it Star. It was nothing."

Starfire stares at Robin. Robin stares at Starfire. They both look deeply into each other's respective eyes and mask. They slowly start to move closer to one another…when suddenly a certain pink haired girl interrupts the moment.

"Man! We sure showed here!" Jinx yells out happily as she runs up to the group.

Five pairs of eyes blink and turn to look at Jinx with confused stares.

"What? …….Oh right. In this case, I'm going to go before you guys remember to arrest me. See yeah Cyborg." And with that the young hex girl runs off into the early morning.

"So…" Raven says as she turns to look back at her teammates, "What exactly happened while we were under Kitten's control?"

The three males blink in surprise at this. "You mean, you don't remember anything that happened?" Robin asks.

"No"

"Nor do I" Starfire says.

"Although," Raven mumbles, "I now seem to have the taste of mustard in my mouth. Are you guys sure nothing strange happened?"

Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all gulp and look nervously at one another.

"Strange? I don't remember anything strange." Beast Boy says. "What about you Robin?"

"No. Nothing is coming to mind. Cyborg?"

"Nope. Say I'm hungry. Lets go get some waffles."

Starfire just blinks and smiles innocently at the scene while a vein starts to throb in Raven's forehead.

"Lets just go home," she mumbles "and Never Speak Of This Night Again!"

_And we won't. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and myself all decided that it was for the best not to tell Starfire and Raven what Kitten did to them. Why? Because as much as I would have loved to see it, Starfire and Raven killing Kitten would have created too much of a PR backlash. Besides, have you ever been around both an angry super strong alien and the daughter of a demon. It's not a pretty sight. The next day, we tracked down Fang. He was with Johnny Rancid and they were both completely drunk making them easy to catch. Also, the lingerie was destroyed. I had first suggested that the clothing be kept as evidence but a couple of angry glares made me rethink that idea. Anyway, this whole fiasco is finally over and I pray to God that I never have to deal with something like this again._

Robin stops typing. He saves the file and then hides it in the deepest folder he can find in the Titans database. Stretching he gets up and glances out the window noticing that it is now late out. Yawning a bit, he heads off ready to turn in for the night. As he exits the commons area he noticed Beast Boy and Cyborg standing down the hall talking. Cyborg is handing Beast Boy a DVD in a clear plastic case.

"Oh man this so ultimately rules. You're the best Cy."

"Shh. Keep it down dawg. We don't want anyone else to know about this."

"Why's that?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg both jumped at the sound of their leader's voice. They turn around and look at Robin.

"Hi Robin" Beast Boy says nervously. "Didn't see you there."

"What's on the DVD?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy look at one another and are silent for a minute. Cyborg finally starts.

"Its nothing…except a video recording of my optic sensors from the warehouse the other night."

"Yeah. I wanted it so I could study my combat moves." Beast Boy quickly chimes in.

Robin stares at the two. "Right." A beat. "If Raven and Starfire catch you, your on you own."

Beast Boy and Cyborg let out huge sighs of relief. Robin continues on his way down the hallway. However, after a few steps, he turns around and looks at Cyborg.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to have any more copies of that would you? For studying combat moves of course."

A smile forms on the mechanical man's face. Opening a slot in his arm, he reaches in and pulls out another DVD. He quickly throws it to the boy wonder.

"Here yeah go, Robin."

Robin forms a huge smile on his face as he glances down at the DVD.

"Thanks"


End file.
